The One that Got Away
by masgojexganteng
Summary: Pelarian yang membawa Seokjin pada dosa yang indah. Dia harus terjebak diantara dua cinta makhluk terpandang didunia ini. Satu cintanya membuatnya melanggar takdir. Cinta yang lainnya membuatnya menciptakan takdir baru. It's Taejin and Namjin fanfiction.


Hi! ini ff collab aku sama Kak Yui. Di wattpad mungkin kalian akan menemukan cerita yang serupa dengan judul 'The One Who Walk Away'.

Sebelum kalian membaca aku akan sedikit menerangkan bahwa Ares disini adalah Namjoon.

Juga aku ingin menerangkan kalau ini masih bagian perkenalan.

Terimakasih, semoga suka.

give ur review please.

 _ **Gojex**_

Cerita ini bermula dari daerah bernama Sinope yang terletak didekat Sungai Thermodon. Sebuah Kerajaan dengan para wanita bringas didalamnya. Mereka adalah bangsa Amazon. Gabungan dari pasukan wanita-wanita terkuat yang lelah ditindas oleh lelaki. Entah bagaimana ceritanya yang jelas wanita-wanita itu kini jadi wanita paling ditakuti seisi kota bahkan wilayah-wilayah sekitarnya.

Mereka Bangsa Amazon. Mereka semua wanita, terkecuali para budak mereka yang adalah seorang pria. Anggap saja ini dunia kebalikan, karena memang hal-hal normal tidak berlaku di kerajaan ini.

Mereka Bangsa Amzon telah mendeklarasikan diri bahwa akan membenci dengan sepenuh hati makhluk bernama pria, terkecuali bagi Dewa Ares dan juga seorang pemuda bernama Seokjin.

Pemuda yang sejak kelahirannya saja sudah menuai kontroversi di semenanjung Sinope.

Ia menuai kontroversi besar-besaran pada hari kelahirannya. Karena pertama, ia adalah bayi dari Hippolyta dan Hercules. Yang dalam kisah-kisah diceritakan bahwa Hercules ingin merebut sabuk Hippolyta dan berakhir dengan Hippolyta yang terbunuh. Namun pada kenyataanya tidaklah seperti apa yang dikisahkan. Pada kenyataannya Hippolyta memberikan sabuk tersebut secara sukarela karena ia telah jatuh pada pandangn pertama dengan Hercules. Hippolyta dengan sukarela memberikan sabuk itu, tapi ia punya satu syarat untuk Hercules. Yakni, Hercules harus bersedia menikah dengannya. Sejujurnya pernikahan tersembunyi itu banyak ditentang oleh berbagai kalangan, baik dari Ioalusꟷtangan kanan Hercules. Maupun bangsa Amazon sendiri.

Tapi ketika seorang sudah dimabuk cinta rasanya hal-hal rasional seakan musnah dari pikiran mereka. Begitu juga Hippolyta yang saat itu tengah menjabat menjadi seorang ratu dari Bangsa Amazon.

Mereka akhirnya menikah secara tersembunyi dan para bangsa Amazon memutuskan untuk memalsukan kematian Hippolyta dan akhirnya memberi tahta Hippolyta pada adiknya, Penthesilea.

Hippolyta menikah dengan Hercules selama beberapa bulan, sebelum akhirnya Hercules pergi akibat harus menyelesaikan 10 tugas bodohnya yang pada akhirya membengkak menjadi 12 tugas bodoh.

Hercules pergi, dan tepat ketika pria itu pergi Hippolyta hamil.

Lalu alasan kedua mengapa Seokjin menuai kontroversi besar-besaran ialah karena bayi itu adalah seorang bayi laki-laki. Sebagaimana adat bangsa Amazon, seharusnya bayi lelaki harus di berikan kepada bangsa Gargarean yang penduduknya seluruhnya adalah lelaki. Tetapi karena Seokjin adalah bayi yang terlahir lemah dan kelihatan penyakitan, maka seharusnya bayi itu dibiarkan terbuang di belantara.

Namun kali ini kasus Seokjin berbeda. Bayi laki-laki itu bahkan hingga kini usianya menginjak enam belas dia masih tinggal di Sinope dan diperlakukan layaknya para wanita Amazon yang lain.

Ini semua berkat Hippolyta dan segala kekuasaannya.

Dari awal Hippolyta sudah cinta setengah mati pada janin diperutnya. Karena janin yang ia bawa adalah janin buah cintanya dengan Hercules dan dengan sepenuh hati pula ia menyayangi janin yang ada dalam perutnya.

Lalu janin itu lahir menjadi seorang bayi yang mampu membuat Hippolyta jatuh cinta setengah mati pada bayinya yang mempunyai netra sejernih aliran air samudra. Namun batinnya menjerit seketika ketika mengetahui bahwa bayi itu adalah laki-laki dan sedang dalam keadaan sekarat. Dia sungguh tak ingin bayi buah cintanya dibuang begitu saja. Maka sewaktu itu Hippolyta segera menemui Otreraꟷibunyaꟷ dengan sepenuh hatinya ia meminta ibunya untuk tidak membuang bayinya. Otrera sempat menentang keputusan anaknya, karena bagi Otrera peraturan adalah peraturan. Melanggarnya sama saja menghancurkan bangsa sendiri. Karena sekalinya satu orang melanggar maka yang lain tak akan segan-segan untuk menirunya.

Namun akhirnya Otrera luluh tatkala netranya menatap manik Seokjin yang bak krystal. Begitu indah hingga membuat Otrera tersihir akan keinahannya. Jadi, akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk menyetujui keputusan putri sulungnya dan membiarkan Seokjin tetap disini.

Seokjin kontan saja langsung menyita perhatian seluruh Sinope dan beberapa penduduk Amazon. Karena rupanya benar-benar berbeda dengan rupa bayi lain, bayi itu diciptakan bak sebuah karya seni. Begitu indah. Namun sayangnya dimasa kecilnya bayi itu harus menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah gubuk reot karena harus mendapat perawatan mengenai penyakit bawaannya semenjak lahir.

Seokjin lambat laun telah bertumbuh menjadi pemuda yang menawan. Walau posturnya tak segagah orang-orang Yunani pada umumnya, tapi ia benar-benar telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penjuru karena rupanya yang bak seorang dewa. Tapi bocah itu tak hanya mendapat pujian serta teriakkan kekaguman karena wajahnya. Di satu sisi pula bocah satu itu juga mendapat komentar kebencian dari berbagai pihak bahkan dari Otrera yang adalah neneknya sendiri.

Sebagian bangsa Amazon menganggap Seokjin adalah sebuah malapetaka bagi bangsa mereka. Karena Hippolyta yang merupakan Ibu Seokjin, bangsa Amazon harus kehilangan sabuk emas kebanggaan mereka. Karena Seokjin, bangsa Amazon harus dikenai desas-desus tak mengenakkan mengenai kabar bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang dibiarkan tetap tinggal dalam lingkup bangsa Amazon. Karena Seokjin Penthesilea yang kurang berbakat harus naik tahta untuk menggantikan Hippolyta yang lebih memilih hidup bersama Hercules ketimbang menempati tahtanya sebagai Ratu Amazon. Karena Seokjin yang telah membuat Penthesilea naik menjadi Ratu, maka secara perlahan-lahan bangsa Amazon mulai mengalami kemunduran secara perlahan-lahan. Dan bagi Bangsa Amazon itu semua karena Seokjin.

Bagi Bangsa Amazon Seokjin itu tak hanya pembawa sial namun ia juga merupakan simbol kelemahan pada Bangsa Amazon.

Ia laki-laki, tapi bahkan memegang pedang ia tak sanggup, menunggang kuda ia selalu terjatuh, memanah benda diam ia meleset, di pukuli oleh wanita-wanita Amazon ia pingsan.

Seokjin sendiri sudah kebal betul dengan asam manis hidup di Amazon. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia masih bertahan disini adalah ibunya. Hippolyta adalah kekuatan Seokjin. Satu-satunya manusia di Amazon yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan memperjuangkannya kehormatannya sampai setengah mati.

"Seokjin, mari belajar memanah bersama Ibu." Suaranya terdengar seperti permen kapas. Manis dan halus. Seokjin tak pernah bisa menghindar dari wanita itu, walaupun dia sejujurnya tidak menyukai kegiatan memanah tapi demi wanita ini ia rasa-rasanya rela melakukan apapun termasuk menyelam di lautan es antartika.

"Haruskah, Bu?" Tanyanya yang sebenarnya mencoba meminta keringanan atas ajakkan ibunya.

"Kau putra ibu, maka kau harus kuat seperti ibu agar tidak ada ular berbisa yang menancapkan bisanya padamu. Mengerti?"

Yah, walau Seokjin sendiri tahu bahwa meminta keringanan adalah sia-sia karena ibunya akan tetap bersikukuh untuk menanamkan pertahanan-pertahanan ala Bangsa Amazon.

Maka sore itu dengan terpaan sinar keemasan matahari yang hendak terbenam mereka pergi ke belantara. Hendak pergi menuju area panahan yang Hippolyta ciptakan khusus untuk Seokjin.

 ** _Tuk_**

Hippolyta menghela napas. Nampak frustasi karena Seokjin yang menembak anak panahnya tidak pada tempatnya. Harusnya Seokjin menempatkan anak panah itu pada titik tengah papan yang diam. Tapi ia justru hanya melewatkannya tanpa mengenai sedikitpun papan. Bagaimana Hippolyta tak mendengus frustasi ketika ia yang adalah pendekar kebanggaan bangsanya mempunyai putra yang bahkan memanah papan tak bergerak pun tak sanggup.

Hippolyta yang lelah sekaligus terbakar emosi akhirnya memilih untuk duduk sembari menenangkan dirinya. Seokjin mengikutinya, ia turut duduk di sebelah ibunya. Seokjin menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi setengah ketakutan. Ia tahu dengan sangat bahwa latihannya kali ini benar-benar mengecewakan ibunya, sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini karena nyatanya setiap latihan yang mereka lalui hasilnya akan tetap sama. Seokjin tak akan dapat mengenai papan tersebut.

"Maaf." Ucap nya lirih. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Hingga kemudian ia merasakan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncak kepalanya.

"Seokjin, aku tahu dengan sangat bahwa kau sebenarnya mampu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi dirimu untuk berkembang, hal itu adalah kebencianmu. Ibu sudah mempelajari ini selama bertahun-tahun saat kita latihan dan ibu membaca ekspresimu yang berpengaruh pada hasil bidikanmu. Kau tidak pernah serius-"

"Aku-"

"Diam dan dengarkan ibu."

Seokjin benar-benar bungkam setelahnya. Tak berani menyangkal ataupun melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Ibu mohon Seokjin. Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh. Kau setidaknya harus bisa memanah dan setidaknya harus dapat mengayunkan pedang dengan benar. Ibu tahu kau tak menyukainya, tapi ingatlah satu hal bahwa kau suatu hari akan membutuhkan ini untuk melakukan pembelaan diri. Kau membutuhkan ini untuk pergi dari negri ini."

Seokjin menaikkan salah satu alisnya tatkala mendengar kata-kata yang sedikit janggal dari perkataan ibunya. Tapi saat dirinya hendak bertanya lebih lanjut ibunya sudah terlebih dahulu berkata 'shhut' dan memberi gesture pada dirinya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Mari coba lagi, tapi kali ini dengan kesungguhan dan juga dengan hati."

Di sodorkan oleh ibunya sebuah busur. Busur kesayangan milik ibunya yang seumur-umur baru kali ini beliau berikan kepada Seokjin sebagai bahan latihan. Setahunya itu busur dari ayahnya. Busur yang digunakan ayahnya untuk membunuh hidra.

"Ibu serius?" Ia memastikan dan selanjutnya ia menemukan anggukan pasti diiringi sebuah senyuman dari wajah ibunya.

"Pakailah. Ibu sudah mengganti anak panahnya. Ini tak lagi beracun." Tambah ibunya.

"Tapi aku kan-"

"Kau bisa. Ingat, kau hanya harus percaya pada diri mu, bersungguh-sungguh, dan menggunakan hatimu. Sekarang panahlah papan itu tepat dibagian tengahnya."

Mata Seokjin sejujurnya bertambah membola. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia harus memanah tepat dibagian tengah ketika dilatihan-latihan sebelumnya ia bahkan tak dapat mengenai papan.

"Lakukanlah, ibu menunggumu."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat gugup sejujurnya. Tangannya bahkan gemetar parah.

Busur itu ia arahkan dan satu matanya menutup guna mencari titik fokus. Kata ibunya ia harus percaya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi kenyataannya ia begitu takut dan tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri; kata ibunya ia harus bersungguh-sungguh, lalu apakah usahanya kali ini sudah dapat dikatakan sungguh-sungguh?; dan kata ibunya ia harus menggunakan hatinya, tapi ia benci sekali harus melakukan ini; tapi kata ibunya ia butuh semua ini untuk kabur dari negri ini, maka ia harus melawan semua hal itu bukan?

Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba menetralkan degub jantungnya yang bergerak dengan gila-gilaan karena suatu perasaan yang biasa orang-orang katakan sebagai _nervous_.

Ketika ia memejamkan matanya ia mencoba membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Seperti membayangkan ketika ia dan ibunya berada di pinggir sungai dan bermandikan cahaya matahari sembari bercengkrama ria; seperti ketika neneknyaꟷOtreraꟷ pertamakali memberikan senyum sehangat matahari padanya; seperti ketika ia pertamakali mendapat pujian dari adik ibunya, Penthisilea.

Seokjin membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa matahari sudah hendak kembali pada peraduannya. Dengan sebuah senyuman ia melesatkan anak panah yang ada di tangannya.

 _ **Tuk.**_

"Hippolyta!" Sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. Membuat keduanya dengan secepat kecepatan cahaya mengarahkan wajah mereka pada sumber suara tanpa sempat menengok hasil panahan dari Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa pria dihadapannya. Pikir Seokjin pria ini pasti bukan pria asal-asalan. Terbukti dari postur dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, juga bagaimana pria itu kini bisa berada disiniꟷditempat yang penduduknya membenci keberadaan pria.

"Ayah."

Seokjin makin mengerutkan dahinya. 'ayah' kata ibunya. Berarti pria itu-

Ares?

Dia dewa?

Ia melihat pria itu membawa ibunya ketempat yang lebih jauh dari jangkauannya dan netranya sempat memandang bahwa pria yang adalah dewa tersebut tampak beberapakali menatapnya dalam diam.

Dan setelahnya Seokjin tak bisa memalingkan netranya dari sosok Dewa tersebut. Sosok itu begitu sempurna. Dia tinggi dan rupawan, ia juga memiliki otot-otot yang terbentuk dan jangan lupakan _dimple_ pada kedua sisi pipinya.

Ares balik menatapnya dan disaat yang bersamaan dia seolah mendapat sihir yang membuatnya terperosok dalam sosok itu. Seokjin tersentak, lalu menggeleng.

Apakah ia jatuh cinta?

Tapi kenapa pada seorang pria?

 _ **Gojex.**_

"Kau kenapa?" Hippolyta terlihat khawatir ketika menemukan anaknya tengah menatap kosong pada langit-langit yang berbintang.

" _eh_ , tidak. Tak ada."

Hippolyta lalu tersenyum. Pagi ini mereka kembali memilih untuk duduk diam di bawah pohon didekat Sungai Thermodon. Menikmati indahnya pagi sembari menyantap babi panggang yang baru saja Hippolyta tangkap hidup-hidup. Ia sebenarnya bergidik ngeri ketika ibunya melakukan hal tersebut, tapi tak jadi hal yag mengherankan ketika ibunya melakukannya mengingat mereka adalah Bangsa Amazon.

Seokjin mengambil satu gigitan dari daging tersebut lalu kemudian menatap ibunya.

"Jadi, Bu. Yang kemarin itu Dewa Ares?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Ibunya mangangguk secara pasti sembari menatapnya balik, "Kenapa memang?"

Seokjin hendak mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia tampan dan Seokjin rasa ia jatuh cinta pada Dewa itu, tapi sayangnya dia tak cukup gila untuk melakukan pengakuan seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya jantungan karena mendengar apa yang dilontarkannya.

Jadi, ia dengan segera mengganti jawabannya dengan pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya semenjak Ares menemui ibunya.

"Apa yang ibu bicarakan dengan Ares? Kelihatannya serius dan penting sekali." Sorot ketakutannya memudar sedikit demi sedikit dan kini ia menatap ibunya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hal yang tidak bisa diberitahukan kepada orang lain."

Seokjin bungkam dan mengangguk mengerti. Karena ia tahu ada hal-hal yang memang tak bisa dibagi, maka ia mengangguk maklum walau batinnya masih menyimpan perasaan bernama penasaran.

"Seokjin,"

"Ya, Bu?"

"Ibu sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus ingat itu." Senyum ibunya merekah, namun ia melihat air mata sudah menganak sungai dipelupuk matanya. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan Ibunya. Ibunya tak pernah sebegini sedihnya ketika mengungkapkan betapa cintanya beliau pada Seokjin. Namun kali ini rasanya seperti pengecualian. Bahkan air mata itu berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya dan meluncur bebas di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kenapa Ibu menangis?"

Hippolyta mengusap air matanya.

"Seokjin kau harus ingat. Kau setidaknya harus dapat memanah papan, memegang pedang, dan menunggang kuda. Dan suatu saat kau harus keluar dari sini." Seokjin mengernyit.

"Apa yang terjadi, Bu? Kenapa ibu mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini? Memang ibu akan kemana?" Seokjin mulai khawatir. Ucapan ibunya memberinya sebuah pertanda buruk, karena sebelumnya ibunya tak pernah sebegini sedihnya lalu memberinya wejangan-wejangan perihal cara bertahan hidup di Bangsa ini. Dan dia meyakini dengan pasti bahwa Ares telah memberitahu ibunya sesuatu sehingga membuat ibunya menjadi sedemikian.

Hippolyta diam. Ia menatap netra putarnya lalu mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Ibu sayang sekali padamu." Seokjin menghentikkan tangan ibunya yang mengusap puncak kepalanya, sorotnya menjadi setajam elang. Bahkan tangannya menyingkirkan tangan ibunya.

"Ibu tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Seokjin terlihat marah. Marah sekali hingga air matanya mulai menumupuk di pelupuk. Dia memang marah, tapi ia marah karena ia sedih. Ia takut sesuatu yang tak pernah ia harapkan terjadi pada ibunya. Sungguh.

Lalu tanpa sempat ibunya menjawab seseorang datang dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, terlihat bahwa ia telah usai berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk datang kemari. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang amat genting hingga mengakibatkan orang tersebut lari dengan tergesa menuju kemari ditemani oleh ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Nona, gawat!"

Dan setelah orang itu berucap, Seokjin yakin benar bahwa segala dugaannya benar adanya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan ibunya. Dan dia tak tahu apa itu.

"Ada apa, Jez?" Hippolyta tampak ikut menegang. Netra tenangnya telah berubah kelam layaknya para wanita Amazon lain. Ia bahkan berdiri setelah mendengar penuturan seseorang yang bernama Jez tadi.

"Hercules datang."

Setelahnya senyum di bibir Hippolyta mengembang. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu akhirnya ia dapat kembali menemui pujaan hatinya. Setelah beberapa tahu, akhirnya sosok itu kembali untuk menepati janjinya.

"Tapi penduduk kota hendak menyerangnya! Mereka sudah didepan gerbang untuk menghadang Hercules yang ingin menemui anda." Lalu senyum itu pudar entah kemana. Tergantikan oleh wajahnya yang suram. Dan sesuatu dihatinya yang terasa teriris perih.

"Seokjin kau tunggulah disini bersama Jez, ibu akan menemui ayahmu."

Seokjin diam. Dia mulai berpkir seperti apa rupa ayahnya. Kata orang-orang ayahnya sangat tampan, kuat, dan berwibawa. Kata orang juga itu semua karena ia adalah anak dari Zeus. Begitupula ibunya yang merupakan anak dari Ares. Lalu setelah menelaahnya baik-baik Seokjin mulai berpikir mengapa ia tak seperti mereka? Mengapa dia bahkan tak mewarisi salah satu kekuatanpun dari kedua orangtuanya.

Omong-omong soal ayahnya, Seokjin rasanya benar-benar ingin menemuinya. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa rupa pria itu. Dan ia ingin memeluknya.

Dan seiring dengan lamunannya, sang ibu sudah menjauh ditemani pedang pada sisi kiri bagunya dan busur panah di punggungnya. Seokjin mengerjap lalu menatap Jez yang berdiri disebelahnya, "Bolehkah aku ikut ibu, Jez?"

"Tapi kata nona anda harus disini bersama saya."

Seokjin menatap Jez. Dia tahu Jez adalah wanita baik di Amazon selain ibunya. Maka ia tersenyum padanya dengan raut sedih, "Tapi aku ingin melihat ayahku."

Jez terdiam dan menatap Seokjin lalu dia mulai buka suara, "Aku sejujurnya juga ingin tahu bagaimana rupa ayahku, Jin."

Dan rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menggerogoti sanubari Seokjin. Ia terlalu bodoh karena menganggap ia adalah satu-satunya yang punya kisah menyedihkan karena tak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya, tapi ia lupa bahwa sepenjuru Amazon bahkan tak pernah tahu bagaimana dan siapa ayah mereka.

Lantas Seokjin tersenyum pada Jez, "Maafkan aku ya. Tapi tolong izinkan aku melihat ayahku. Nanti kau bisa menganggap ayahku sebagai ayahmu juga, bagaimana?" Seokjin lagi-lagi tersenyum secerah matahari. Jez melihat Seokjin dan merutuk karena mengapa Hippolyta punya anak yang menggemaskan seperti ini. Dia jadi ingin punya satu.

 _ **Gojex**_

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti Hercules!" Suara ricuh itu kini terganti oleh keheningan dan sayup-sayup suara angin yang berhembus. Seluruh perhatian pasukkan itu ditujukkan kepadanya yang dengan lantang menyerukkan para pasukkan untuk menghentikkan aksi gencatan senjata mereka.

Pasukkan berisi berlusin-lusin wanita itu tampak mulai berbisik-bisik pada yang lain, atau lebih tepatnya mereka kini tengah mencoba bergosip ria. Karena sungguh, Demi Zeus kejadian kali ini benar-benar menggundang gosip diantara para wanita.

Hippokyta mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, "Jangan ada yang melakukan apapun pada Hercules. Aku akan berbicara padanya." Lalu wanita itu berjalan dengan gagah sekaligus anggun secara bersamaan dan pergi menuju pria diujung gerbang yang tersenyum dengan hangatnya. _Oh_ , sungguh Hippolyta benar-benar merindukan senyum itu. Jadi dengan segera ia berlari untuk dapat lebih cepat menyusul seorang di ujung gerbang yang tengah merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar untuk menyambut pelukkan Hippolyta.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam dan menatap iri ke arah dua sejoli itu. Sejujurnya pada dasarnya naluri para wanita itu sama saja. Mereka ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dan rasa dicintai dan begitupun Bangsa Amazon. Mereka memang wanita kuat yang beringas, tapi melihat adegan didepan mereka seperti ini memang siapa yang tak ingin?

"Hercules." Panggil Hippolyta penuh sayang. Hercules meleleh, tapi pandangannya berubah setelah matanya menangkap gerakan anak panah yang melesat.

"Hippolyta!" hercules berteriak. Karena demi apapun jarak mereka masih jauh sekarang dan ia tak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Hippolyta dengan jarak sejauh itu dan anak panah secepat itu. Jadi ia hanya dapat berteriak memperingatkan.

Hippolyta merunduk. Dia memang sudah jadi wanita yang penuh kewaspadaan semenjak dilahirkan didunia, jadi dengan instingnya ia segera tahu bahwa ada bahaya yang menghampirinya. Panah itu melesat dan menghujam pada tanah kering dibawahnya. Hippolyta kontan kembali berdiri dan membalik badannya.

"Ibu!" Seokjin berteriak dari balik kerumunan pasukan bersenjata dihadapannya. Sungguh tak ada yang lebih menegangkan ketimbang adegan kali ini. Ia sungguh amat takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ibunya seperti yang ia duga-duga.

Hipolyta menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninyaꟷ _ahh_!"

"Ibu!"

"Hercules, pergi! Pergilah dari sini!" Sembari merintih kesakitan Hippolyta memandang penuh cinta pada Herculesnya dan meminta dengan sepenuh hati pada pria itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Hercules tak ingin, tapi dia harus pergi. "Aku mencintaimu." Teriak Hercules keras-keras sebelum langkahnya membawanya meninggalkan Kota Sinope.

Dan setelahnya puluhan anak panah meluncur dengan asiknya. Menghujam ke bebrapa arah dan bahkan sempat menggores lengan Hercules yang tengah melarikan diri dari sana.

Seokjin meraung kala itu. Dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ibunya mati secara mengenaskan dihadapan matanya. Ia ingin sekali bertanya pada Zeus, kenapa ia dapat takdir yang sebegini jeleknya. Ia lelah menagisi hidupnya.

Dan sekarang sumber kekuatannya telah lenyap. Ibunya tiada dan itu karena kerabatnya sendiri.

Seokjin menangis dan meraung. Seiring dengan usainya luncuran anak panah demi anak panah, Seokjin segera berlari menuju jasad ibunya yang tergolek lemah. Seokjin memeluknya. Bagi Seokjin tak ada yang lebih buruk ketimbang hari ini. Hari dimana ia kehilangan cintanya dan kekuatannya. Hidup memang selalu kejam. Dan Seokjinlah yang akan selalu menjadi korban dari kekejaman tersebut.

 _ **Gojex**_

"Seokjin, ambillah kayu dihutan. Kau ini laki-laki tapi pekerjaanmu hanya menangis saja."

Dan tak ada yang lebih buruk ketimbang kehidupannya setelah ibunya meninggal. Ia jadi seperti babu bagi masyarakat Sinope.

Setiap harinya masyarakat Sinope akan mencemoohnya dan akan berlaku kasar pada dirinya, apalagi semenjak dia ketahuan akan kabur dari Sinope dan Bangsa Amazon. Setelahnya masyarakat Sinope dan Bangsa Amazon benar-benar bertambah beirngas padanya. Tak ada hari yang Seokjin lewati tanpa menangis. Tiap malam ia akan selalu pergi ke tepian Sungai Thermodon dan menangisi hidupnya sembari menatap langit yang berbintang.

Sejujurnya tiap hari Artemis selalu mengamati pemuda itu dan turut berduka karenanya. Tapi sebagai dewi keperawanan dia adalah pembenci lelaki nomor satu rasanya sedikit salah ketika ia tiba-tiba datang dan menolong pemuda itu jadi ia hanya berdiam diri pada tempatnya sembari mengamati pemuda yang bersedih tadi.

Seokjin menatap wanita yang memberinya perintah tadi dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya mengambil kapak yang ada di tangan wanita itu dan segera pergi menuju hutan untuk mencari beberapa kayu bakar.

Ia ingin memberontak, tapi ia memang punya hak apa?

Seokjin selalu mengingat kata-kata ibunya mengenai dirinya yang setidaknya harus bisa memanah pada papan, memegang pedang, dan menunggang kuda. Ia sudah mahir melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Tapi dia tetap tak dapat keluar dari wilayah ini. Ia masih terjebak tanpa tahu jalan keluar.

Ia kira keluar dari Amazon akan mudah mengingat ia adalah lelaki yang tak diinginkan oleh bangsanya, namun sepertinya dugaannya salah besar. Karena tepat saat ia mendekati gerbang pintu keluar dari Amazon seorang wanita penjaga wilayah tersebut langsung menarik kerah bajunya lalu memanggulnya untuk diserahkan kepada bibi-nya sendiri, Penthisilea. Dan setelah itu Penthesilea mengumumkan pada seluruh Amazon bahwa ia melarang Seokjin pergi dari Amazon, barang siapa yang membiarkan Seokjin pergi maka kepalanya akan dipenggal hidup-hidup. Lantas setelahnya Seokjin benar-benar seperti buronan, kapankali ia mendekat pada perbatasan maka orang-orang akan langsung menyeretnya menjauh. Benar-benar tak ada harapan bagi Seokjin untuk kabur dari kota ini.

Ia mulai melihat kayu-kayu disekitarnya. Mulai mencari kayu yang tumbang untuk dipotong-potong menjadi kayu bakar. Netranya menelusuri kawasan itu dan tiba-tiba memori mengenai ia dan ibunya yang bercengkrama dihutan seolah meracuninya. Memori itu terputar begitu saja tanpa komando.

Lalu ingatannya membawanya pada hari terakhir ia dan ibunya mengadakan sesi latihan dihutan. Dia rindu. Namun sesuatu dalam ingatannya mengingatkannya pada sosok seorang pria yang malam itu ditemui ibunya ketika mereka sedang dalam sesi latihan memanah. Sosok Dewa rupawan yang diketahui bernama Ares.

Dia tahu. Mungkin ia bisa saja meminta bantuan Ares untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini. Mungkin Ares akan membuatnya keluar dari Sinope dan Amazon. Mungkin jalannya untuk keluar memang bukan dirinya sendiri, namun dirinya yang dibantu oleh seorang Dewa. Seokjin tersenyum pada dirinya.

Siang itu ia bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mencari kayu dan segera kembali pada kawasan perumahan Sinope.

Lalu pada malamnya, ketika penduduk Sinope terlelap Seokin segera berlari menuju kuil Ares dan berlutut dihadapan patungnya yang terukir dengan begitu indahnya. Mula-mula Seokjin merunduk, merenungi tiap kalimat yang ingin ia rapalkan sebagai doa pada Sang Ares. Seokjin gugup sejujurnya. Ia sangat gugup mengingat sosok yang akan ditemuinya kali in adalah Ares. Pria yang mampu menciptakan perasaan aneh pada sekitar jantungnya ketika netranya menangkap netra pria itu. Seokjin menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba menetralkan deru jantungnya yang menggila. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sembari meyakinkan dirinya, tak lupa seutas senyuman ia sunggingkan sebagai penyemangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Astaga!" Seokjin hampir saja terjungkal dari tempatnya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara berat nan arogan. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika seorang pria dengan baju zirahnya tengah berdiri dihadapan Seokjin dan menatapnya tajam-tajam. Seokjin tercekat hingga rasanya tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk sekedar bicara dan menjelaskan maksud tujuannya pada pria yang ia ketahui sebegai Ares itu.

Pria itu tadinya duduk pada sebuah singasana yang tersedia disana yang memang dikhususkan untuknya. Bersedekap sembari menyilangkan kaki. Netra nya seperti ingin membunuh hidup-hidup Seokjin yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Seokjin membasahi bibirnya akibat kegugupan yang melandanya. Ia mau tak mau menatap tepat pada netra Ares. "Aku-" Bahkan untuk sekedar mengutarakan keinginannya ia rasa ia tak sanggup. Dunia serta kewarasannya seakan terserap oleh aura Ares.

Ia menunduk sebentar untuk kembali membasahi bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap Ares yang dengan sabar tengah menunggunya mengungkapkan keinginan dalam hatinya.

"Akuinginkaburdarisini." Ares mengernyit. Seokjin terlalu cepat mengutarakan keinginannya, dan Dewa itu tak dapat menangkap maksud dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa katamu?"

Seokjin menghela napas kembali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih mencoba menstabilkan deru jantungnya yang menggila. Seokjin rasa dia akan mati jika terus-terusan berada dihadapan Ares.

"Aku-ingin-kabur-dari-sini."

Ares lalu menatapnya penuh selidik yang menelisik. Seokjin hampir dibuat kehilangan raga-nya sendiri karena tatapan Ares.

Ares menghentikkan kontak mata mereka untuk kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada arah lain. Tangannya yang mulanya bersedekap kini telah berubah menjadi bertopang dagu. Mengamati baik-baik pemuda kecil yang ketakutan yang kini tengah berlutut dengan tegangnya dihadapannya.

"Ha-" dia tertawa sebentar. Jenis tawa sarkastik yang membuat Seokjin merasa semakin dipojokkan.

"ꟷkau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa hal itu cukup sulit dikabulkan?"

Seokjin menahan napasnya kali ini karena tak sanggup mendengarkan kalimat yang selanjutnya akan pria ini lontarkan. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena tak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk menimpanya karena hanya diam membisu.

"Apa tawaranmu agar aku mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

Malam makin larut, dan percakapan antara dua lelaki tersebut tak kunjung usai.

Seokjin tampak semakin gemetar dalam simpuhan-nya. Ia tak tahu bahwa ketika kau menginginkan dewa mengabulkan permintaanmu maka kau harus membuat sebuah penawaran dengannya. Dan ia tak pernah memikirkan soal penawaran apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Sang Dewa.

"Kau tahu Seokjin, aku menunggumu memberiku jawaban." Dan kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Seokjin adalah karena ia tetap bungkam ketika Sang Dewa menunggu sebuah jawaban keluar dari bibirnya.

"Diriku!"

Seokjin hampir saja membola karena sebuah jawaban spontan yang tiba-tiba terucap dari belah bibirnya. Ia menutup bibirnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Ia lalu menatap Ares yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Dirimu?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudkuꟷ"

"Baik, diterima. Besok datanglah kembali dikuil ini diwaktu yang sama dengan saat kau datang hari ini."

Seokjin membola. Dan ketika bibirnya hendak bergerak untuk mengutarakan maksud kalimatnya, Ares sudah menghilang dalam kejapan mata. Seokjin mengarahkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, namun Sang Dewa tak ada disana. Ia juga mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang. Tapi lagi-lagi si Dewa Perang tak ada disana.

Celaka. Seokjin benar-benar dalam masalah besar!

 **To Be Continued**

 **Alangkah baiknya jika kalian meninggalkan jejak sebagai penghargaan terhadap penulis. Terimakasih.**


End file.
